Modern applications require many different performance aspects from data storage devices. For example, high capacity, low latency, high bandwidth and low power are some of the requirements of system builders. Memory technology, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), provides many of the above advantages that have made it the primary choice for main memory for decades. However, the above requirements ultimately conflict with one another, and this problem will grow as the technology nodes scale below 10 nm. New memory technologies such as resistive memory promise to deliver many of the above requirements with additional features that include non-volatility and technology scalability. However, such systems also face technical challenges with their write path reliability and endurance shortcomings, making it hard to completely replace DRAM with these technologies.
DRAM capacity has scaled exponentially with the reduction in geometry, but the increasing capacities of application datasets have overrun the technology development. In order to manage the increasing capacities of the application datasets, the number of memory modules must be increased. The increase in the number of memory modules can have a ripple effect in the number of printed circuit boards, power supplies, cooling fans, and a corresponding decrease in system reliability.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic system with memory management mechanism to improve execution reliability and performance in large computing environments. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.